


Time For Bed

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [168]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a fluff fic where toddler Sam won't let go of dean when john says it's time for bed. (Please no mean john because I love him just a little frustrated cause he's trying to put sammy to bed).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For Bed

“Bed time, Sam.” John grunted, looking at younger son.

Sam looked up at John before reaching out and grabbing Dean, shaking his head.

“No. Want ta stay up.” Sam said.

“Sam, it’s bed time. If you don’t sleep, you’re gonna get grumpy.” John said.

“Wanna stay up.” Sam said.

“Sam…” John sighed. “Dad’s had a long day, and he needs you to go to bed.”

“No!” Sam said, pouting, moving closer to Dean. “Wanna stay up! Want Dean!”

John groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

“Samuel. You need to go to bed.” John said.

“Don’t wanna Daddy! Not tired! No!” Sam said, gripping Dean tighter. “Want Dean! No bed!”

John groaned, growing frustrated, and Dean looked at Sam, before up at John.

“Sammy. I’m gonna go to bed too.” Dean said, getting up and pulling Sam up. “We need to sleep.”

“You goin’ to bed, De’?” Sam asked, looking up at Dean.

“Mm-hmm.” Dean nodded. “Come on, Sammy. We need rest.”

“Oh…OK.” Sam said.

Dean looked over at John, and John gave a small grateful smile, which Dean returned, before leading Sam off to get ready for bed.


End file.
